The Other Side
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Sisi lain dari seorang Hanamiya Makoto/Fluffly/ Hanamiya X Readers/WARNING : KISS SCENE! HANAMIYA IS PERVERT, OOC!,/Typo/ HUMOR GARING!/Happy Birthday for Hanamiya Makoto : 01/12/2014/[Request fict For Misamime]-Complete
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing** : Hanamiya Makoto X Readers

**Genre** : Fllufly, Romance, Friendship, comedy

**Rate** : M

**Summary **: sisi lain dari H.A.N.A.M.I.Y.A.M.A.K.O.T.O.

**WARNING : KISS SCENE!****!**** HANAMIYA IS PERVERT, OOC!**** HUMOR GARING!**

* * *

**H for HOT**

Kau berfikir…

"Aku mungkin sudah gila…"

Kenapa..? karena itu alasanya..

Lelaki licik nan gila se-kirisaki daiichi, bagaimana kau bisa betah mempelototinya seharian? Bagaimana bisa kau menemani dia seharian di gedung ini, bagaimana bisa kau menerima saat dia mengatakan "Aku menyukai mu.." bagaimana bisa kau menerima kata itu ?, bahkan kesan pertama mu dengannya sangat buruk, sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi kau rasa tidak ada jawaban yang pasti tentang itu semua. Hanamiya Makoto lelaki yang di juluki "bad boy", lelaki dengan rambut hitam bermata sayu, lelaki yang membuat kaki sahabat mu—Kiyoshi Teppei—cedera, dan lelaki yang sekarang resmi sebagai kekasih mu. Sebenarnya sudah 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian boleh berkomentar apapun…"

Pikir mu bak-orang yang benar-benar pasrah menerima kenyataan. Jadi apa lagi, baiklah lupakan tentang kenyataan, sekarang kau hanya mempelototi ke 5 orang itu bermain di lapangan indor sekolah, sebenarnya kau hanya mempelototi dia—ya Hanamiya Makoto, ia berlari di lapangan itu dengan bola ditangannya, beberapa keringat itu jatuh membasahi ubin, deru nafas yang tidak teratur, selama beberapa detik kau sempat berfikir..

"Dia sexy…"

Nista..

Kau menggeleng kencang dan menutup wajah mu yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, tanpa sadar kalau orang yang kau fikirkan sejak tadi sudah berada di sebelah mu, dengan wajah bingung ia memandangi mu, "Kenapa ia menutup wajah..?" pikir sang lelaki bersurai hitam itu, dan sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Hanamiya, bukan Hanamiya namanya kalau tidak mempunyai ide-ide licik, namun ini sepertinya bukan ide licik tapi ide nakal—anu bisa jelaskan apa bedanya. Hanamiya mempersempit jarak diantara kalian dan

*Fuaah~*

Demi Yamazaki yang memakai pakaiyan renang, kau tersungkur saat tiba-tiba Hanamiya meniup leher mu,bulu kuduk mu medinding saat nafas hangat Hanamiya menyapu kulit leher mu, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang mengerjai mu atau dia memang kerasukan setan mesum—jangan sampai.

"Na—na-na-NANI!"

"Tidak ada.. kau menutup wajah mu… aku kira kau kedinginan, jadi aku hanya menghangatkan mu…"

Dia bodoh atau apa!

"Apa hubungannya! Kau tiup tentu semakin dingin!"

"Err.. aku fikir itu membuat mu memanas.. karena wajah mu merah… bukan..?"

Licik sekali orang ini, namun cara mencari alasannya benar benar tidak masuk akal, kenapa dengan perkataan anehnya kau bisa blushing parah seperti ini, dengan cepat kau bangkit dan memukul kepala Hanamiya yang "cukup" membuat dia tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, kau menghentak hentakan kaki mu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Makoto..no hentai! Baka!" ejek mu dan membuka pintu gym tersebut.

Sial, kau lupa hari ini sedang badai salju dan halhasil kau masuk ke dalam gym dengan tubuh mengigil dan penuh salju, coba tebak bukannya menolong kekasih mu itu malah tertawa terbahak bahak dengan teman-temannya.

"Kaliaaannn! Berhenti tertawa atau aku a—haaacimm!"

Dingin sampai menusuk tulang, kaau menggosokan kedua tangan mu sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa dingin tapi sungguh tangan mu saja sudah membiru. Kau tersentak saat Hanamiya memakaikan jacketnya dan membimbing mu kedalam gym lagi.

"Masih dingin..?" gumam Hanamiya dengan nada lembut, kau mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba aura aneh muncul..

"Kalian ambilkan air hangat dan buatkan coklat panas.."

"Tapi.. sekarang sedang ba—"

"Sekarang"

Dengan ajaibnya ke empat orang idiot(?) yang mau disuruh-suruh itu bubar satu persatu, sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan Hanamiya di dalam gym itu

Suasana masih aneh…

Wajah dia juga aneh…modusnya tidak jelas..

Sebaiknya kau lari sebelum terjadi apa-apa…

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa,kok,,haha—phh..!"

Demi Kiyoshi yang memakai pakaian maid (jangan bayangkan) Hanamiya tanpa permisi(?) langsung saja mencium bibir mu dengan kasar, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan perang lidah diantara kalian, badan mu yang menggigil tadi, panas seketika, kau bersumpah saat itu tangan Hanamiya sudah sampai di leher mu perlahan turun turun dan…

#DUAAAKK!#

"Aku mau pulang!"

Teriak mu sambil keluar gym—bahkan kau lupa melepaskan jacket milik Hanamiya, membuat keempat orang idiot tadi menatap mu aneh, dan salah satu dari mereka berteriak..

"[Name]-chan..? sudah tidak dingin lagi..!"

"AKU SUDAH KEPANASAN BODOH!"

*BRAAKK!*

"Ekhh…? [Name]-chan.. aneh.. LHO HANAMIYA! KENAPA WOII! HANAMIYA..!"

Mereka berteriak panik saat melihat sang kapten bergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, tunggu apakah dia selemah itu..? ngomong-ngomong bagian yang kau pukul a.k.a tendang barusan adalah masa depan seorang Hanamiya Makoto. Tentu ia langsung pingsan ditempat.

Ya setidaknya dia bisa membuat suasana panas tadi.

* * *

**A For ALWAYS**

"Tidak mau…!"

Dua kata yang membuat lelaki dengan poni yang menutupi matanya itu langsung mendesah kesal, sudah sekian kalinya dia mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut mu. "oh.. ayolah [Name]! kita akan membuat pentas romeo dan Juliet yaaaaaaa!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas kepada mu.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Hara-chan! Kau bodoh!"

Ketus mu sambil melipat tangan didada, sepertinya orang ini benar benar cari masalah, seenak saja mencetuskan mu dan Hanamiya sebagai romeo dan Juliet dalam drama yang dilaksanakan kelas mu untuk meramaikan festifal sekolah, dan yang buruknya lagi Hanamiya hanya diam saja seakan dia setuju dengan hal itu.

Modusnya sudah terlihat..

"Haa.,.. Ayolah.. kalian bisa acting kan… benar kan Hanamiya..?"

Hara berucap, Hanamiya tersenyum licik dan beranjak dari kursinya, ia berjalan kehadapan mu dan memeluk pinggang mu, jarak wajah kalian hanya beberapa centi sekarang. Kau menatap datar mata Hanamiya yang sayu itu. ngomong ngomong semakin lama wajah Hanamiya semakin mendekat

Mau apa orang ini.

"Juliet.. Kau adalah wanita yang paling ca—aakhh![Name]…aasdfghjkkl!"

"HANAMIYA!"

Satu kelas panik saat kau mencekik leher Hanamiya dengan keras, sang kepten kirisaki daiichi itu hanya merintih tidak jelas, rasanya lehernya akan putus sekarang, dan tragedy itu berhenti saat Hara dan Yamazaki mati-matian menghentikan kalian berdua, "Hampir saja terjadi korban" pikir Hara dengan sweatdroped.

"Haah… Kita batalkan romeo dan juliet, sebelum Hanamiya mati(?), jadi siapa yang mau memberi saran..?" sambung Hara, kau mengangkat tangan, satu kelas berdoa dalam hati mereka, semoga tidak terjadi pembantaian atau yang semacamnya, jujur mereka merasa kasian melihat Hanamiya yang berkali-kali hampir mati muda.

Selalu begini… kalian selalu bertengkar..

"Er.. ia..[Name]..?"

"Rumah hantu saja…" usul mu.

"Siapa yang jadi hantunya..?" Tanya Yamazaki, dan sukses membuat satu kelas menatap sang shooter dari kirisaki daiichi itu dengan tatapan membunuh seakan berkata.."Mau mati ni orang.."

"Tentu saja Hanamiya Makoto-sama.. "ketus mu dengan penekanan disetiap kata-kata mu, sedangkan Hanamiya hanya bisa tersenyum licik tampak beberapa siku siku bertengger dikeningnya.

"Jadi kau, mengatai ku hantu…"

"Ia.. kenapa, kau keberatan..? wajah mu saja sudah seperti hantu…"

"Teme….! Kau mau ku bunuh eoh!"

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan ancaman mu.. Makoto.."

Aura berubah menjadi hitam kelam, Hara menepuk keningnya kesal "Mereka ini sebenarnya benar-benar berpacaran tidak sih..?" batinya, sungguh Hara sudah bosan dengan kedua pasangan itu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Namun itulah yang membuat kalian menjadi cocok, ya mungkin

30 menit kemudian…

"Baiklah… sudah di putusakan kita kan membuka maid dan butler café!"

Teriak heboh Hara, kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berajak dari bangku, sepertinya kau mulai bosan—karena yah lihat saja hari udah mulai sore dan kau sama sekali belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi, dengan malas kau keluar ruangan kelas.

"Ekhh! [Name]-chan? Mau kemana..?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Aku mau pulang… nanti jika ada perlu dengan ku kirimi saja aku email.." ucap mu sembari keluar kelas, Hanamiya menatap mu dan juga beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil tasnya dan dengan hening keluar dari kelas mengikuti mu yang masih berjalan di kolidor. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dan menggengam tangan mu.

"Kita pulang..?" gumam Hanamiya, kau mengganguk.

Tanpa tahu kalau para murid sweatdroped berjamaah di ambang pintu.

Mereka selalu begini—setelah bertengkar hebat, dan setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

**N for NAUGHTY**

Suasana yang sangat ceria, semuanya sangat sibuk disalah satu sekolah yang berdomisili di tokyo tersebut, kirisaki daiichi, sebuah sekolah yang lumayan elit tersebut sedang mengadakan sebauh festifal budaya yang memang menjadi tradisi sekolah-sekolah di jepang setiap tahunnya, banyak lapak yang buka di halaman sekolah, orang-orang membanjiri setiap sudut sekolah diluar maupun di dalam gendung, semuanya menikmati keceriaan, termasuk itu di kelas mu, namun di sudut ruangan tampak kau dengan horornya menatap semua panitia.

"Kalian… beritahu aku.. siapa yang merancang baju menjijikan inii!" teriak mu nggelegar keseluruh kelas. Yamazaki selaku perancang menahan nafasnya, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan dia terus bergumam dalam hati "Mati aku..mati aku..mati aku…"

"Nee.,.nee..[Name] apa salahnya ..? dengan baju itu" Hanamiya buka suara, sambil menatap mu dengan intenst, tidak lupa sebuah seringai licik terlukis di bibirnya

Dia buta atau apa! Kau menepuk keras kening mu, jujur kau sudah letih beragument dengan lelaki ini, dia pandai sekali mencari cari alasan yang bahkan tidak masuk akal.

"Salahnya adalah! Ini pakaian maid paling cabul yang pernah aku lihat!"

Teriak mu dengan suara yang semakin tinggi, terkutuk lah kau yang telah merancang baju ini, baju yang benar benar cabul! Karena rok yang satu jengkal diatas lutut, renda yang lumayan berlebihan juga baju yang sangat pendek hingga perutmu tereksplos jelas, jangan lupa dengan ekor kucing dan telinga kucing sebagai aksesoris, bukannya seperti maid kau merasa seperti seorang penghibur di club-club malam.

Dan dia bilang ini tidak ada salahnya.

"Ta—tapi kawai..[Name]-chan.. Hanamiya menyukainya…kok..he..he.." bela Yamazaki kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan "jangan diam saja bantu aku.." kau tersenyum setan dengan aura aura hitam.

"YA-MA-ZA-KI…HI-RO-SHI..-CHAN… aku tahu kawai,.. aku tahu… tapi, KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI INIIII…!"

-Skip!-

Setelah perang dunia ke 3 selesai, kau dan Yamazaki bertukar pakaian, sekarang kau sedang berdiri menyambut tamu dengan pakai butler dan Yamazaki meminta pesanan dengan pakaian maid yang dengan pemaksaan berlebihan di pakaikan ke tubuh besar sang shooter, sehingga membuat banyak orang yang berkunjung ke café kalian hanya ingin melihat Yamazaki berpakaian maid bahkan ada beberapa yang memotret adegan absurd tersebut, Hanamiya yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Kau titisan setan ya…"

"Haa..ha..haha… tidak.. aku hanya memberi pelajaran untuk orang itu..seenaknya saja…" kau menggembungkan pipi mu kesal, dan sepertinya Hanamiya gemas melihat mu, ia langsung mencubit gemas pipi mu, kau hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"..Itte, ittee!"

"Sebaiknya.. kau memakai baju maid lagi.. apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Hiroshi..?

Pandangan mu tertuju kepada Yamazaki yang sedang di goda oleh lelaki-lelaki cabul(?) benar juga, kau mulai kasihan melihatnya—lihat dia hampir saja menangis, kau menghampiri Yamazaki ke kurumunan itu.

"Yamazaki-chan…"

"Eh…"

*Skip~

A~ akhirnya kau memakai baju itu juga, kalau bukan Hanamiya yang memintanya kau tidak akan mau memakai pakaian ini, namun tidak ada buruknya juga, lihat siswa-siswa semakain banyak berdatangan, hanya untuk menggoda mu saja dan berakhir dengan mendapat pukulan di wajah oleh Hanamiya, dan itu terus berlanjut sampai kau bosan melihatnya.

Sampai pada segerombolan murid dengan seragam berbeda masuk kedalam café..

"Selamat da…"

Kau membulatkan mata..

Hanamiya tersenyum setan..

Mereka semua hening dengan wajah biru.. kecuali satu orang..

"EEEEEHH!"

"[Name!] kau manis sekali memakai baju itu~" Goda sang lelaki tinggi bersurai coklat, kau hanya tersenyum, Hanamiya memanas jujur dia tidak suka mereka semua datang begitu saja, tunggu! Bagaimana mereka tahu kalau sekolahnya hari ini festifal—pasti ada yang memberitahu, Hanamiya melemparkan pandangannya kearah mu.

"Nani..? ia memang aku yang mengundang mereka, jadi jangan protes.." Ketus mu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk, namun siapa sangka kalau Hanamiya akan menjulurkan kakinya dan jatuhlah mereka semua dengan tidak elitnya di ambang pintu .

"Oii! Apa mau mu eohh!" Kagami yang emosi langsung bangkit dan meremas kerah baju Hanamiya, sedangkan yang digertak hanya berekspresi seakan bukan dia yang salah, membuat Kagami semakin kesal dengan tingkah sang kapten kirisaki daiichi itu.

"Hei..hei.. aku tidak sengaja.. tidak sengaja.."

"Kauu!" Kagami semakin meremas kerah baju Hanamiya, sepertinya dia sangat kesal.

"Sudah lah.. Kagami.." lerai Kiyoshi yang tidak mau kalau ada pertengkaran disini, namun sepertinya Kagami tidak mau tahu tentang ini dia semakin mempererat remasan kerah baju Hanamiya, dan yang anehnya Hanamiya semakin tersenyum licik akan perlakuan Kagami tersebut, sampai…

Aura aura mengerikan muncul… membuat Kagami dan Hanamiya berkeringat dingin

"MA-KO-TO…haha.."

*DUAAAKKK!*

*Skip~

"Baiklah pesan apa..~" lirih Hanamiya seraya mengelus pipinya yang memar, sama halnya dengan Kagami yang entah mengapa menjadi sasaran kedua, para anggota club hanya bisa menahan kekehan mereka bahkan Kuroko dengan susah payah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kau hanya tersenyum melihat mereka dari dapur, tunggu bukannya kau tadi menyambut tamu? Sekarang sudah sampai saja di dapur, alasanya karena sang juru masak ingin istirahat jadi digantikan oleh mu, toh kau juga bisa membuat semua masakan didalam menu, hanya masakan ringan yang kau sering buat dengan sang ibu.

"[Name] ini pesananan mereka…"

Hanamiya menyodrokan secarik kertas yang berisi nama nama makanan, tunggu! Kau menghitung mereka semua hanya duabelas orang tapi kenapa perasanan mereka ada 20? Buah, kau terdiam menatap kertas itu, mencoba menunggu sang kekasih menjelaskan, dan sepertinya Hanamiya tahu akan hal itu.

"Ada orang aneh yang meminta makanan sangat banyak…" ketus Hanamiya. Kau sweatdroped, ini sih namanya memborong,ngoming ngomong berapa sih kapasitas perut orang itu, dan yang dia pesan semuanya adalah makanan yang berat.

"Haa. Sudah lah.. ayo..kita buat..~"

Kau dibantu Hanamiya sibuk membuat pesanan para tamu undangan special mu itu, siapa yang menerima pesanan..? tentu saja yang lainya, untuk apa mereka kalau tidak melakukan itu, kau yang membuatnya, Hanamiya yang mengantarkan makanan yang sudah siap, sesekali dia berbuat ulah seperti memasukan kecoa ke minuman Aida sehingga membuat mu harus mengganti yang baru, menambahkan bubuk cabe ke sortcake milik Hyuga, sehingga kau juga harus menggantinya dengan yang baru, dan yang paling parah, Hanamiya dengan santainya menjatuhkan cupcake yang penuh cream itu ke wajah Kuroko. Demi Kuroko yang langsung mengamuk, Hanamiya benar benar nakal seharian ini.

"Haah.. Dasar! Kita bisa rugi tahu!"

Kau mengacak ngacak rambut mu frustasi, orang ini benar benar keterlaluan, sudah kau pukul pun dia tetap menjalankan aksi nalaknya itu, dan sekarang kau hanya bisa duduk pasrah sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai bercucuran, sedangkan Hanamiya hanya melihat mu dengan tatapan datar, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Ia berjalan jalan mengelilingi dapur, seketikan matanya berbinar melihat tumpukan coklat yang berada diatas meja.

"Co-Coklat.."

"Jangan makan…"

"Sudah ku makan.…"

"Dasar…"

Kau menghela nafas kesal, dan kalian larut dalam keheningan, namun sesekali terdengar suara decakan Hanamiya yang sedang memakan coklat—dia benar-benar ingin café ini bangkrut, lihat dia sudah menghabisakan setengahnya, dengan sigap kau langsung menggambil coklat itu sebelum benar benar habis, Hanamiya mengerutkan dahi tidak senang karena makanan favoritenya di ambil, lalu ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang mu.

"Kembalikan coklat ku.."

"Ini bukan coklat mu.. nanti habis..kita bisa bangkrut.."

Hanamiya diam masih dalam posisi yang sama, kalian sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia meletakan kepalanya dipundak mu, kau bisa merasakan deru nafas Hanamiya menyapu leher mu, ia masih menatap coklat itu , seperti seorang anak yang ingin di belikan sesuatu.

"Ayolah.. satu saja.."

"Ini…" kau menyodorkan coklat itu dan langsung dilahap oleh Hanamiya, terdengar jelas kecapan kecapan saat Hanamiya mengemut coklat itu, posisi kalian sama sekali tidak berubah, Hanamiya masih terus memeluk pinggang mu dan menopangkan kepalanya di pundak mu.

"Aku merasa jadi ibu.. dengan seorang anak yang nakal…."

"Benar kah..Hmmm..?"

"Ia..Ehh…"

Tiba tiba Hanamiya melumat bibir mu, kau bisa merasakan coklat yang belum habis didalam sana, meleleh dipermukaan bibir mu, rasa manis itu masuk kesela-sela bibir mu, Hanamiya memperdalam ciumannya dan terus menjilat permukaan bibir mu, berharap kau mau membalas ciumannya, kau langsung membuka mulutmu dan merasakan benda basah menerobos masuk, semakin dalam dan rasa manis itu semakin terasa, jujur kau menikmatinya setiap kecapan yang Hanamiya berikan, rasa manis dari coklat yang masih tertinggal, seakan takkan pernah habis, tangan mu meremas gemas surai hitam sang kapten kirisaki daiichi tersebut. Hanamiya mengerang pelan pertanda dia sangat menikmati aktifitas itu. Sampai, kalian kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan tautan bibir kalian, benang saliva itu perlahan menghilang bersama deru nafas yang terengah engah.

"Manis…" Lirih Hanamiya ia menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif, membuat rona merah diwajah mu, kau memukul pelan dada sang kekasih.

"Dasar! Kau anak nakal!"

"Bukan kah itu julukan ku..? Bad Boy..?"

Kau memutar bola mata mu bosan, kalian tampak tertawa saat itu tanpa sadar kalau… Kiyoshi sedang bermenung dengan wajah polosnya di bibir pintu. Wajah kalian pucat seketika.

"Anuu… aku balik..ya..? Hanamiya? [Name]-chan?"

"HAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA..!"

"Sejak kalian.. berbagi coklat tadi…"

Oh God.. bunuh aku sekarang..!

* * *

**A for ABSURD**

Kau menghela nafas berat, demi apapun.! sudah berapa lama lelaki itu menatap mu dengan wajah polos seperti itu!, sudah 4 jam pelajaran..! ia menatap mu terus-terusan, dia kerasukan setan apa sebenarnya?!, kau menutup wajah mu dengan buku, dan mengintip lagi, sial dia masih fokus mempelototimu, kalau ini bukan jam perlajaran inginya kau melempar wajahnya itu dengan kotak pensil, kamus atau yang semacamnya, kau meremas kuat surai hitam mu, siapa yang tidak risih terus di pelototi, apa jangan jangan ada yang salah dengan wajah mu, kau langsung mengambil kaca dan melihat keadaaan(?) wajah mu.

Tidak ada apapun..

*Pluk..* kau tersentak saat sebuah kertas jatuh tepat di depan mu, pasti ada yang melemparnya kepada mu, "Tersangkanya pasti dia" pikir mu seraya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hanamiya yang masih mempelototi mu, ia tersenyum simpul seakan menyuruh mu untuk membaca apa yang ada didalam kertas itu. Kau perlahan membukanya.

**[Jangan Seperti anak autis begitu.. tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah mu..]**

*Swich!* sebuah perempatan kesal muncul di kening mu, kau meremukan kertas itu dengan brutal, lalu kau merobek buku dan mengambil kertas yang baru untuk menulis sesuatu disana, dan melemparnya kearah Hanamiya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari mu.

[**Haah! Apa yang kau bilang! Kau itu yang terlalu lama memandang ku! Aku risih..! risih!]**

Hanamiya tersenyum licik dan menulis disecarik kertas lagi, lalu melemparkannya kepada mu.. terjadilah lempar melempar kertas yang isi percakapannya sangat absurd.

**[Benarkah..? Aku rasa aku tidak memandangi mu…]**

Demi tuhan, kau langsung menginjak kertas itu dengan kesal "orang ini mau mempermainkan ku ternyata" desis mu dengan wajah yang mulai mengerikan.

**[Lalu kau melihat apa? sampai sefokus itu! Melihat dinding!]**

**[Kenapa kau jadi marah..?, kau mau aku mempelototi mu..?]**

**[Bukan begituu! Tapi kau seolah olah menatap ku!, kyaa! Makoto kau bodoh.. sudah lah…]**

Dan itu kertas terakhir yang kau lempar kepada Hanamiya, lelaki itu masih melempari mu kertas namun, kau sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, kau fokus kepada pelajaran sejarah yang diberikan sensei, kertas kertas itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti, baiklah kau menyerah, kau mulai membuka kertas itu satu persatu.

**[Name], kau marah..?]**

**[Maafkan aku…]**

**[Name], jangan marah..]**

**[Name]..! ayolah.. aku hanya bercanda..]**

**[aku memang melihat mu.. kau cantik sekali hari ini…]**

**[Name], maafkan aku…]**

**[Name], maaf…]**

**[Name..]**

**[Name]**

**[Name].. aku menyayangi mu… jangan marah lagi… ]**

**[Name…]bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan..?]**

**[Name! ayolah!]**

**[Name] Ayo balas!]**

Sial.. orang ini benar-benar gila, pikir mu dan sekarang kau hanya bisa membenamkan wajah mu di balik buku, kau tidak mau orang orang kelas melihat mu dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti sekarang, dengan tangan yang gemetar kau menulis pesan itu lagi dan melemparnya kerah Hanamiya, kau semakin memerah saat sang kekasih dengan sangat antusias membaca kertas yang kau lempar barusan, lalu sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Hanamiya.

**[Aku… tidak marah kok, terimakasih, aku juga menyayangi mu.. baiklah besok kita kencan, aku ingin pulang sekolah, oke..]**

Kalian berdua tertawa kecil saat itu, tertawa dengan hal hal absurd yang kalian lakukan selama pelajaran, tanpa tahu…

"Oohh.. jadi kalian yang menyebabkan semua sampah ini..! [Name]! Hanamiya! Kalian dihukum..!"

"EEhhh!"

Lalu kalian berdua berakhir dengan berdiri di kolidor sekolah…

Benar benar hari yang absurd…

* * *

**M for MINE!**

Hari ini tim basket kirisaki daiichi melaksanakan latihan tanding melawan Kaijou, Hanamiya bersumpah dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakasanakan latihan ini, itu karena terlalu banyak syarat yang akan dia ikuti, **Pertama:** dilarang bermain kasar, "Jika bermain kasar dengan senang hati kalian boleh mengintari Kaijou tanpa pakaian" syarat pertama dengan senyuman mengerikan yang kau sunggingkan, ke lima orang itu membeku seketika, syarat **Kedua:** tidak memakai cara licik "Jika memakai cara licik dengan senang hati kalian boleh berlari mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali sambil berteriak "Aku Minta maaf" Oh ia tanpa pakaian..oke.." padahal syaratnya hanya dua..Ini sebenarnya main basket atau mau uji ketahanan tubuh? Tidak bisa protes mereka semua hanya berkata "Baik lah" lalu menuju Kaijou.

Dan sekarang apa lagi?! Sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka bermain sangat jujur dan hampir kaliah seperti ini, "orang orang itu juga mengerubungi pacar ku!" geram Hanamiya dalam hati, siku siku kesal sudah bertengker di keningnya, sebenarnya hanya Moriyama yang berada di samping mu, orang itu beralasan kalau kakinya sakit dan dia tidak enak badan, itu lah sebab sang shooter dari Kaijou tersebut tidak bermain untuk hari ini, Hanamiya tahu itu hanya alasan dia agar bisa dekat dengan mu, lihatlah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan sekarang, dia sibuk mengobrol dengan mu.

"Sakit sakit..apanya yang sakit! Cih!" gumama Hanamiya, yang mulai tidak fokus ke bola yang sedang ia dribble sehingga dengan mudah Kise merebut bola itu,

"Eh…!" Hanamiya terdiam, ia mengacang acak kesal surainya dan menatap Moriyama dengan kesal, Hanamiya kembali berlari dan merebut bola, namun bukanya memasukan bola itu kedalam ring dia malah pura pura terjatuh, sehingga benda bundar itu melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Moriyama dengan mulusnya.

"Ittee!..ittee!" ringis Moriyama sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Maaf.. tidak sengaja…" Hanamiya berucap dengan nada mengerikan, yang membuat semua orang dalam gym sweatdrop sambil berucap dalam hati"Dia pasti sengaja…"

Sedangkan kau tersenyum simpul, membuat Hanamiya semakin kesal, permainan kembali dimulai, permainan keras antara Kaijou dan kirisaki daiichi, walau mereka tidak bermain seperti biasanya, permainan mereka hampir setara dengan Kaijou, seandainya mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap pertandingan, tidak bermain kasar dan licik, pasti julukan Hanamiya bukan "Bad Boy" tentu saja! Ah sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kau tersenyum lagi, namun Hanamiya disana masih kesal dengan tingkah Moriyama yang semakin lama semakin sok kenal dengan mu.

*Bruukk* Hanamiya pura pura terjatuh (lagi) dan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali,

*Bruuk!* lagi…

*Bruk…!* Lagi..

*Bruk…!* lagi

Lagi…

Lagi…

Tunggu lama-lama Moriyama bisa gegar otak..!,, sepertinya tidak, lelaki itu masih bisa bangkit walau kepalanya seakan mau tanggal, ia berjalan dan balas melempari Hanamiya dengan bola, sayang ia bisa menghindar sehingga bola itu mendarat diwajah Kise *poor Kise*

"Oii! Apa mau mu haah!" ketus Moriyama tidak terima karena dia yang selalu kena sasaran" ketidak sengajaan" Hanamiya yang sebenarnya sengaja. Sang kapten kirisaki daiichi itu menyeringai,

"Bukannya kau dulu yang cari masalah..?"

"Eh..?"

"Kau kira kau itu siapa, jangan kau mendekati dia apalagi menggodanya! Dia hanya milik kuu!"

Hanamiya memproklamirkan kau sebagai miliknya, membuat semua yang ada disana hening…

Sangat hening…

"Hahaha.. Sebelum kau menikahinya, dia masih milik publik!" namun Moriyama tidak mau kalah, Hanamiya semakin kesal,

"Apa kau bilang… !..dia milik ku dan perkataan ku mutlak.."

Hanamiya tertular seorang kepten cebol di Kyoto sana, kau sweatdrop, Kise merinding seketika, para anggota kirisaki daiichi lelah menahan tawa, "Ini harus selesai.." pikir mu, kau berjalan kesebalah Kasamatsu dan membisikan sesuatu kepada sang kapten Kaijou , dan kalian berdua tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ekehmm.. aku memang milik mu Makoto, jadi bisakah kau turuti apa kemauan ku.." Tanya mu kalem, Hanamiya membatu perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Ia..?"

"Tolong…"

Dan adegan ini di akhiri dengan Hanamiya yang berlarian mengintari gedung gym Kaijou, tanpa pakaian atas alias toples, jangan Tanya cuaca yang dinginnya minta ampun, lalu Moriyama? Sesuai kesepakatan mu dengan Kasamatsu tadi, Moriyama juga ikut berlari dengan Hanamiya, mereka tidak beradu argument kok, karena mulut mereka di plester, hukuman yan pantas untuk dua orang yang membuat latihan tanding hampir terhentikan. Dan para anggota club kirisaki daiichi bersumpah mereka tidak akan pernah berbuat ulah jika kau berada bersama mereka.

Dan satu lagi.. kau memang milik Hanamiya Makoto, dan dia adalah milik mu..

Itu sudah mutlak!

* * *

**I for IAM SORRY**

Peluit panjang dibunyikan, pertanda pertandingan selesai, seirin vs kirisaki daiichi tampak angka berwarna merah di papan skor " 76-70"kekalah untuk kirisaki daiichi, kau menghela nafas berat, saat melihat ekspresi Hanamiya..

"Anak itu, pasti mau cari masalah.." gumam mu hampir tidak terdengar tapi tidak untuk Aomine Daiki lelaki tan yang duduk di samping mu itu langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya sang ace touou itu sejak tadi penasaran, kau ini siapa? datang-datang langsung menyapanya dan, yang membuat Aomine tidak bisa diam adalah karena kau terlalu cantik dimata Aomine, dia sempat berfikir kalau kau mirip dengan mei-chan yang ia puja puja itu.

Dasar mata keranjang.

Namun mata Aomine membulat seketika saat tanpa sengaja melihat wallpaper ponsel mu.

"Eh…"

"Ada apa Aomine kun..?" Tanya Momoi yang bingung melihat respon aneh sang sahabat, kau bangkit dari duduk mu dan membungkuk sekilas kepada mereka

"Nee… minna.. aku harus pergi…jaa.."

"Oh! Jaaa!" Momoi membalas lambaian tangan mu, iris pinknya terus melihat hingga kau benar benar menghilang karena jarak, lalu sang manager beralih kepada sang sahabat yang sedang bengong di tempat.

"Nee.? Aomine-kun..? ada apa..?"

"Satsuki..? kau tahu dia..?"

"Tidak..? kenapa..?"

"Jika aku bilang ini apakah kau akan percaya..?"

"Eh..?"

"Aku kira dia kekasih dari Hanamiya..?"

"Ehh—ti..tidak mungkin lah! Aomine-kun! Dia terlalu can—"

"Aku melihat foto mereka berdua di ponselnyaa!"

"EEEEHHH!"

Kau berjalan menuruni tangga itu, langkah yang pertamanya pelan semakin lama semakin cepat, kau haruas cepat sebelum orang itu mengatakan hal hal kasar, kau sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Hanamiya, yang pastinya tidak mau menerima kekalahan dia tidak akan diam, bukan—Hanamiya bukannya melakukan pembalasan fisik tapi dia pasti akan mengatakan hal hal yang kasar.

Di tengah lapangan, para tim seirin merayakan keberhasilan mereka, Hanamiya menunduk dengan aura aura aneh di sekitanya ia berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi.

"Aku kalah, seirin…" gumam Hanamiya, membuat para angota seirin membulatkan mata mereka, "Dan Kiyoshi… maaf untuk semuanya…" lanjut Hanamiya, Kiyoshi agak syok, dia agak tertegun dengan perkataan Hanamiya, namun saat melihat senyuman licik Hanamiya, Kiyoshi seakan tahu.. Hanamiya bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu.

"Jangan berharap aku akan mengatakan itu, ba—AKHH!"

Eh…

Kiyoshi bersumpah, dia melihat saat itu kau langsung mendorong kepala Hanamiya sehingga menunduk 80 derjat, semua yang ada di lapangan langsung bengong seketika, Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke bangku penonton, Momoi tersenyum canggung, Kise memekik kencang, kaca mata Imayoshi melorot, kacamata Hyuga retak, para anggota club kirisaki daiichi, sweatdrop berjamaah, Kuroko tetap datar, eksprsi Kagami berlebihan, Aida benar kejadian yang tidak dikira-kira, dengan santainya kau masuk kedalam lapangan dan memaksa orang licik itu untuk membungkuk.

"Dia minta maaf~ Teppei.. dia sungguh minta maaf… benar kan Makoto…" kau berucap dengan nada dingin, tanggan mu masih mendorong kepala Hanamiya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya hening dalam posisinya sekarang. Kau mulai kesal dengan keheningan sang kekasih, membuat mu semakin menekan kepala Hanamiya untuk lebih menunduk lagi.

"Aku bertanya kepada mu!.. benar kan Makoto..!"

"…Ya.. aku minta maaf…"

Gumam Hanamiya, Kiyoshi benar benar tertegun sekarang, ia yakin perkataan maaf Hanamiya tadi bukanlah main main, namun berasal dari dalam hatinya. Kiyoshi tersenyum manis dan mengganguk pertanda ia menerima permintaan maaf dari Hanamiya, kau membalas senyuman Kiyoshi dan menggengam tangan Hanamiya, kalian berdua berjalan keluar dari lapangan itu.. dengan bergandengan tangan, kau berjalan di depan Hanamiya sedangkan sang kekasih berjalan di belakang mu dengan kepala tertunduk sepertinya dia sedikit malu.

"Apakah.. aku seperti orang bodoh..?"

"Tidak kau keren sekali.. Makoto…"

Dan adegan ini diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah lalu, peratapan nasip Aomine yang merasa dia kalah (ganteng?) dari Hanamiya, juga Kise yang merasa kalau dia orang paling jelek di dunia, dan jangan lupa peratapan Moriyama yang merasa kalau dia tidak laku, kenapa orang selicik dan sekasar itu punya kekasih se-sexy dan sebaik itu? Dunia memang kejam kepada mereka semua.

"HYAAA! AKU JUGA INGIN PUNYA PACARRRR! (Ssu)"

"Urusai! Kise/Aomine!/Moriyama!"

* * *

**Y For YERSTERDAY.**

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya.."

Gumam mu, iris mata mu fokus kepada lelaki tinggi (yang tidak lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya) yang sibuk menyeruput minumannya di pinggir lapangan, kau tersenyum simpul saat dia melirik kearah mu dan tersenyum lebar—tentu dia memastikan kalau tidak ada orang di sekitarnya—rasanya baru kemarin kau bertemu dengan orang ini, saat musim panas tahun lalu, saat kau masih berumur 16 tahun, dimana kau menempatkan orang itu kedalam daftar orang yang paling kau benci

"Haah.. rasanya baru kemarin aku mendapatkan senyuman itu…"

Namun ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggangu mu, saat itu, saat senyuman tulusnya menyapa mu, dan sebuah sengatan listrik terasa disekitar dada mu, rasa yang membuat tubuh mu tidak bisa bergerak dan mati rasa yang membuat sesuatu tersumbat didalam hati mu.

"Aku rasa.. baru kemarin kau mengatakn itu kepada ku…"

Hari hari yang kau lewati terasa cepat, kau rasa.. baru kemarin seorang Hanamiya Makoto mengatakan "Aku menyukai mu… maukah kau menjadi pacar ku.." saat itu kau besumpah kau melihat rona merah yang walaupun tidak terlalu mencolok di pipi pucat sang kapten kirisaki daiichi tersebut. Dan dengan ajaibnya kau mengatakan "Ya.." apa yang kau fikirkan saat itu… bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu.. kata itu keluar saja tanpa ada komando dari mu…

"[Name]"

Kau tersentak saat suara yang tidak asing bagimu membuyarkan lamunan mu, oh ternyata Hanamiya sudah selesai latihan basket, dan sekarang ia ada disana mengajak mu untuk pulang bersama, saat kaki mu melangkah mendekatinya "Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengajak ku pulang bersama.." pikir mu. Dan sekarang kau berada di depan sang kekasih, ia langsung menggapai tangan mu dan menggengam tangan itu, rasa hangat dari tangan besar Hanamiya membuat mu bahagia, walau sedingin apapun hari ini.

"Haa. Pertengah musim dingin, semakin dingin saja.." gumam Hanamiya, kau mengganguk dan mempererat genggaman tangan mu, kalian berhenti disebuah taman dan duduk di ayunan besi ditengah tengah taman itu, kau berayun sendirian sedangkan Hanamiya sibuk membeli ubi bakar yang kebetulan lewat, kau mendongkakan kepala mu nafas yang keluar sudah menjadi embun dan hari semakin dingin, tapi entah mengapa kau merasa senang.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kami berkencan.." gumam mu hampir tak terdengar, kau mengalihkan pandangan mu kepada Hanamiya yang sudah duduk di samping mu dengan sebuah ubi rebus di tanganya, menyoorkan ubi itu kepada mu, dengan senang hati kau menggapai ubi itu dan melahapnya.

"Hati-hati panas.." Hanamiya memperingatkan, kau hanya tersenyum, tidak mungkin panas karena hari ini dingin bahkan kau tidak bisa merasakan ubi itu dengan baik. Kalian larut dalam diam walau kalian masih sibuk memakan ubi itu hingga habis dan digantikan dengan bunyi seruput dari cofe hangat yang Hanamiya belikan.

"Rasanya baru kemarin, kita secanggung ini.." pikir mu seraya terkekeh kecil, Hanamiya yang melihat itu menautkan alisnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjongkok di depan mu dan meletakan tangannya di kening mu, seakan kau itu sedang sakit.

"Tidak panas kok.."

Orang ini…mulai lagi..! kau menepis tangan sang kekasih dan menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak sakit sama sekali kok..!"

"Tapi sejak tadi, kau melamun dan tersenyum sendiri…"

Kau membuatkan mata, apakah benar kau begitu..? Oh gila sepertinya kau sudah terbawa suasana.

"Ah. Tidak.. aku merasa baru kemarin ini.. kita menjalin hubungan… Makoto.. satu tahun itu sangat cepat ya…"

Hanamiya terdiam, mata sayunya menatap mu dalam, dan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Hanamiya, lelaki itu memeluk mu, mendekap mu sedalam dalamnya, membagi kehangatan bersama mu, kau membalas pelukan itu dan sayup sayup terdengar gumaman pelan dari sang kekasih."Ya.. Aku merasa baru kemarin kita berpelukan…" suara yang biasanya ia ucapkan dengan nada sedikit tinggi sekarang benar benar merendah, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, lalu saat pelukan itu terlepas.

Digantikan dengan bibir kalian berdua yang saling bertaut, ciuman yang Hanamiya lakukan dengan kasar, sekarang menjadi ciuman yang amat lembut dan sangat hangat, kau bahkan benar benar menikmatinya, "Rasanya baru kemarin kau mencium ku selembut ini Makato.." pikir mu yang semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Dan saat kedua bibir itu terlepas, Hanamiya menggantinya dengan tautan antara jari jari kalian.. ia tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening mu.. sebuah kata yang kau nantikan terucap..

"Happy 1year Anniversary… [Name..]….aku menyayangi mu…"

* * *

**A for ALL DAY**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela fentilasi jendela, membuat lelaki itu terpaksa membuka matanya, ia mengejap beberapa kali dan meregangkan tubuh yang terasa letih,

Letih karna tidur di sofa..

Iris matanya berlaih kepada mu yang sedang memasak di dapur, kau menggunakan apron, demi apapun itu sangat imut(?) dimata Hanamiya, kau terlihat seperti istrinya, Hanamiya bengong di tempat, kau yang merasakan hal itu langung menyapa sang kekasih yang mungkin masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Ohayou..makoto.." ucap mu dengan senyuman pagi, oh tuhan kalau boleh Hanamiya berharap dia ingin kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap pagi, dan setiap hai kepadanya, tapi apadaya, mereka belum menikah, jadi tidak boleh tinggal disatu rumah, tunggu! Jadi mau apa kau disini..? ini jelas apartemen Hanamiya. Itu karna keluargamu seenaknya saja pergi berlibur dan memeprcayakan mu ke Hanamiya. Sedikit gila mungkin, tapi itu benar…

"Ohayou…" balas Hanamiya ia langsung berjalan menghampiri mu dan memeluk tubuh mu dari belakang, ia menopang kepalanya dibahu mu dan matanya terfokus kepada makanan yang kau aduk, Hanamiya menyeringit ada yang salah dengan mu hari ini

"[Name]Banyak sekali kau masak..?"

Belum sempat kau menjawab pertanyaan Hanamiya, kalian di kejutkan oleh masuknya keempat orang tinggi itu kedalam ruangan. Aura Hanamiya langsung berubah, mau apa ke empat orang ini ? padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengundang mereka. Pasti…

"Aku yang mengundang mereka.."

Benarkan, dugaannya, Hanamiya lelah melihat wajah bodoh ke 4 orang itu apalagi dia..

"Woaa waa! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan! Kalian tidur berdua..? satu ranjang..?! Apakah kau tidak apa [Name] apakah Hanamiya ber—" ocehan panjang lebar dari Yamazaki, membuat urat kesal sudah muncul di kening Hanamiya, orang ini ribut sekali.

"Aku saja tidur di sofa!" ketus Hanamiya memotong ocehan tak berguna dari Yamazaki, lelaki itu diam seketika.

"Hati-hati [Name] Hanamiya itu mesum.." ejek Furuhashi dengan ekspresi tripleknya, yang di balas dengan anggukan Hara dan Yamazaki, lalu tigabuah garpu melesat hampir saja mengenai ketiga orang itu, dan Yamazaki bersyukur ia memiliki hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung karna jika mancung pasti sekarang sudah ada garpu yang menancap dihidungnya. Sedangkan Hara bersenyukur dia bisa mengindari harpu itu kalau tidak, mungkin garpu maut itu sudah berada di keningnya, sedangkan Furuhashi tetap stay cool walau wajahnya sudah membiru, Hanamiya benar benar berniat untuk membunuh mereka semua.

"Makoto.. kau membuat mereka takut.."

"Biarkan saja.. oii! Kentaro! Jangan seenaknya tidur di sana." Sergah Hanamiya namun orang yang di tegur tidak peduli yang peting dia bisa tidur. Kau menghela nafas mu dan mengelus surai Hanamiya, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, entah kenapa imajinasi Yamazaki adalah kau yang sedang mengelus kepala Hanamiya dengan telinga kucing disana, "Kawaii!" teriak Yamazaki dalam hati tentunya.

"Sudah lah.. ayo makan.."

Dan kalian berenam makan dengan nikmatnya(?) yah mungkin saja, atau sangat ribut, karna Yamazaki sibuk berbicara tentang Hanamiya yang mesum, lalu sebuah telur mendarat dengan sempurna di kening sang shooter, lalu sebuah argument tidak masuk akal tentang bagaimana acara pernikahan Hanamiya dan kau nantinya, dasar bodoh—lulus SMA saja belum, mereka sudah berbicara soal pernikahan, lihat wajah Hanamiya sudah merah—entah malu atau marah, tapi terlihat dari cara dia melempari garpu itu dia tampak malu.. dasar..

Jika bisa kau ingin setiap hari begini, tertawa dan bercanda bersama..

Ya semoga saja…

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END #di gampar!***

* * *

**Tbc mungkin ya hehehe -_-, karna masih sampai Hanamiya,**

**Part besok yang "makoto" oke!**

**Slesai satu episode! Fic request dari Misamime! Semoga suka sama fict requesannya.. maaf miya ngga terlalu bisa buat ini fict -_- hancur sangat! Dan maaf karna lama banget =_=*bow* kwkwkw,**** ok.. miya harap kalian juga menyukainnya.. dan.. tolong berikan review kalian.. yang akan membuat miya semangat.. ne! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please~**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side

Chapter 2 ENDING

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Special thanks for : **Misamime | Psychoarea | | Kumada Chiyu | Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu|** Makasih udah review~

* * *

**M for More**

"Bosan" itulah kata yang selalu kau fikirkan dan juga kau gumamkan sejak tadi, kalian bertujuh hanya termenung di tengah lapangan indoor itu, mata mu menatap datar kepada mereka semua yang sedang mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga mereka kembali setelah latihan rutin yang lumayan menyiksa hari ini, sedetik kemudian kau menyandarkan tubuh mungil mu ke lelaki yang ada di sebalah mu itu, tangan basahnya merangkul mu, membiarkan mu bersandar di bahannya, kau dapat mencium bau khasnya, jujur bau keringat pria itu aneh, agak masam, tapi menggairahkan, baiklah kita kembali ke suasana yang hening bak kuburan itu, otak mu berputar putar mencari bahan pembicaraan, walau iris mu tetap menatap datar kepada 4 orang itu, salah satu dari mereka sudah berlabuh kealam mimpi, yang satu lagi sibuk mengunyah permen karet, lalu ada yang sibuk memainkan jarinya di lantai dan yang satu lagi menatap kosong pada sekelilingnya.

Itulah keadaan gym kirisaki daiichi hari ini, benar benar membosan kan, padahal ini adalah hari terakhir tahun ini, yap hari ini adalah tanggal 31 desember, dan entah mengapa hari ini menjadi sangat membosankan, tidak ada acara khusus untuk mereka malam ini, bahkan kau dan Hanamiya belum memikirkan acara cocok untuk nanti malam, jujur mereka semua bosan pergi ke luar dan menunggu tengah malam datang di keramayan kota Tokyo.

"..Ano.. nanti malam kalian rencana mau kemana..?" Yamazaki memecah keheningan, semua mata tertuju kepada lelaki berbadan tegap itu.

"Di rumah…" jawab Hara dan Furuhashi serentak— Yamazaki memutar bola matanya bosan dan bergumam "Dasar Jomblo.."padahal dia sendiri begitu. Iris Yamazaki menatap Seto, yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas sang center.

"A…mungkin hanya tidur.. di rumah.." Yamazaki mengendus kesal, orang ini sangat hobi tidur, tidak bisa diharapkan, fikir Yamazaki lalu ia mengalihkan pangannya kepada kau dan Hanamiya yang masih bermesraan(?) sambil memandang Yamazaki dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalian berdua..?" Tanya Yamazaki, kalian berdua menggeleng hening, sang shooter langsung menepuk keningnya kesal, teman temannya sama sekali tidak punya pendirian atau apa, ia menghela nafas dan menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyambut tahun baru bersama.. ?" ide Yamazaki, semuanya cengo, termasuk Hanamiya yang biasanya tidak mau tahu.

"HA..?"

"Begini, kita akan menginap, di salahsatu rumah. lalu merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama, gampang kan.. yaaaaaaaa!" usul si baka(?) ini lumayan juga, fikir Hanamiya, jarang jarang Yamazaki mau menyumbangkan idenya. Ke 5 orang itu berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yeeaaah!"

"Tunggu! Kita nginap di rumah siapa..?"

Hening lagi… pertanyaan Seto membuat hening—semua mata tertuju kepada sang kapten.

"Hei.. Aku tinggal di apartemen ingat.. kalian mau berpesta di mana..? di dalam kamar mandi..?"

Hanamiya benar… tidak mungkin mereka menghidupkan kembang api di dalam apartemen, bisa-bisa mereka tidak pulang nantinya, karena apartemen itu terbakar. Baiklah batalkan di rumah Hanamiya dan mata mereka semua tertuju kepada mu, kau mengerutkan dahi—berniat untuk menolak karena bisa-bisa tetangga akan protes karena membawa ke-lima orang aneh ini, namun belum sempat kau protes Yamazaki sudah memohon dengan muka memelas. Kau memutar bola mata bosan dan mengangguk setuju.

"Yossh! Nanti malam jam 9 di rumah [Name] yaa~" sorak Yamazaki, kau menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya," apa tidak masalah ya.." pikir mu.

Tapat jam 9 malam mereka semua sudah berada di rumah mu, beruntung kedua orang tua mu mengizinkan mereka semua untuk menginap di rumah ini, ya sekaligus untuk menjaga mu selama keluarga mu pergi. Hanamiya datang lebih awal dengan alasan mau membantu—tapi nyatanya dia hanya duduk sambil menonton televise, kalau diminta memilih lebih baik Hanamiya tidak perlu datang lebih awal seperti ini.

Hari sudah semakin larut, kalian semua masih mengobrol hal hal aneh di belakang rumah mu yang mempunyai halaman cukup luas, kau rasanya sudah letih berteriak teriak mengatur mereka semua, dan juga sudah sangat kenyang memakan daging BBQ yang entah berapa kilo mereka masak, lalu sekarang kau sedang duduk di samping Hanamiya sambil memandangi kembang api yang kau pegang—kalian berdua memandangi kembang api itu dalam diam.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kembang api batang…" gumam mu pelan, Hanamiya hanya memilirik mu sesaat dan memperkecil jarak diantara kalian.

"Benarkah..? Kapan terakhir..?'

"Saat SD…Seandainya aku tidak bertemu kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bermain kembang api batang lagi~"

"Pfftt~~ yang benar saja…, kau ini ada-ada saja.. [Name]" kekeh Hanamiya, tangan besarnya mengelus surai mu dengan sayang, sedangkan kau hanya bisa blushing melihat Hanamiya tersenyum seceria itu, entah mengapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu manis, dan imut—sungguh kata imut tidak bisa di pasangkan dengan Hanamiya Makoto tapi! Memang begitu keadaanya.

Ah~ kau ingin menciumnya ~

Tidak hentikan fikiran nista itu..! pekik mu dalam hati.

"Makoto… ?" panggil mu, si pemilik nama menoleh dan

~Chu.. sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Hanamiya, saat bibir kalian terpisah kau hanya tersenyum canggung menatap Hanamiya yang masih terdiam bak patung, matanya membulat sempurna—seumur hidupnya baru pertama ini dia dicium oleh seorang gadis—maksudnya gadis itu yang menciumnya duluan—Hanamiya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, rasanya darah sudah naik ke kepala, wajah Hanamiya memerah sempurna , tangan Hanamiya menutup mulutnya—bagaimana bisa dia yang biasanya mencium mu duluan dengan ciuman yang kasar itu sekarang tersipu malu hanya dengan ciuman singkat yang bahkan durasinya tidak sampai 5 detik. Kau hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat Hanamiya menutup wajahnya dan menepuk nepuk pelan lengan mu, lalu lelaki itu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung mu—ia tak kuasa menahan malu.

"~ukh… Kau gila [Name..]"

"…"

"Lagi.."

Kau menatap Hanamiya dengan wajah aneh, apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu "Lagi..?" kau berharap tidak pernah mendengar perkataan itu, "Dasar mesum" Pikir mu dengan sweatdrop, ia masih menatap mu dengan wajah memerah "Kawaii~" sedangkan kau sibuk ber-fangirl-ria di dalam hati—segera kau menggeleng kencang dan memutar bola mata mu bosan, kau menarik kepala Hanamiya dan mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan singkat.

"Lagi..?"

Kau menggeram kesal—apa mau orang ini.

~Chu..

"Lagi..?"

Chu~

"Lagi.."

Chu~

"La—AKH!"

Dan adegan itu di akhiri dengan kau yang memukul kepala Hanamiya dengan keras, orang ini benar benar hentai!" pikir mu dengan sudut siku siku yang bertengger di kening mu, beruntung teman teman mu yang lain mereka masih sibuk bermain ular tangga(?) dan jauh dari kalian berdua, kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah berkomentar macam macam, kau menatap tajam kearah sang kekasih sedangkan yang di tatap sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang lumayan sakit.

"Kau mau mati eoh~?" Tanya mu kalem dengan aura aura yandere, Hanamiya hanya melirik mu sekilas dan melanjutkan ritual mengelus kepalanya. Namun beberapa detik Hanamiya tersenyum ia bergeser memperkecil jarak diantara kalian—dan memeluk mu dari belakang.

"[Name..] jangan khawatir.. kau akan bisa bermain kembang api itu bersama kami lagi.. kok… kita akan merayakann tahun baru bersama-sama lagi.." tutur Hanamiya dengan suara yang cukup lembut, kau membulatkan mata—cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Hanamiya. Dan seulas senyum terukir di bibir mu, sambil bergumam "Ya.."

Tak sabar rasanya menunggu tahun baru dan mengadakan pesta lagi..

Terimakasih untuk ide Yamazaki~

Dan selamat tahun baru minna~

* * *

**A for Addicted**

Dentingan jam mendominasi ruangan itu, iris mata mu memandangi ke lima orang yang berserakan bak kertas(?) di ruangan tamu, kau hanya bisa menggeleng melihat cara tidur mereka yang benar benar ajaib, dan kau berani taruhan kalau Hanamiya hampir tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Cukup lama memandangi mereka kau memutuskan untuk membangunkan Hanamiya terlebih dahulu untuk membantu mu memasak sarapan—tak kau sangka sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi, ini gara-gara pesta kembang api tadi malam—jadinya mereka terlambat bangun. Kau perlahan jongkok dan memukul mukul pelan pipi Hanamiya.

"Makoto.. bangun.."

"Egh.." lelaki itu menggeliat sebentar dan membuka matanya—terlihat sayu dari yang biasanya, ia bangkit dan duduk di hadapan mu—masih dalam ritual mengumpulkan nyawa, Hanamiya mengucek matanya dan menguap lama—kau bahkan sampai ikutan menguap melihatnya, setelah 1 menit Hanamiya menyelesaikan ritualnya, ia menatap mu bingung.

"Apa..?"

"Bantu aku memasak.." lanjut mu, tanpa basa basi sang kapten berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kau pun mulai beranjak lalu menyiapkan semua bahan yang di butuhkan untuk memasak hari ini, kau memutuskan untuk memasakan mereka omelet—makanan yang tidak terlalu berat untuk sarapan. Hanamiya keluar dari kamar mandi dan kalian pun langsung memasak, Hanamiya hanya kebagain memotong motong dan membersihkan meja makan sedangkan kau yang memasak dan menyiapkan makanan.

"Cih mereka masih ngorok.." Ketus Hanamiya, yang sekarang sibuk meletakan omelet yang sudah matang di atas meja, kau hanya terkekah geli sambil terus fokus ke wajan di depan mu. Hanamiya mengendus kesal lalu beranjak mendekati mu dan memeluk tubuh mungil mu dari belakang.

"Buatkan pudding coklat untuk ku..~" gumamnya dengan nada menggoda, dan diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas berat Hanamiya di leher mu, membuat bulu kuduk mu berdiri. Kau menjauhkan kepala mu sedikit. "Orang ini mulai lagi" fikir mu.

"Kau ini sudah ke canduan coklat ya..?!" ucap mu kesal—Hanamiya terkekeh dan malah memeluk tubuh mungil mu semakin erat ia membenamkan wajah di leher mu sesekali meniup daerah itu, kau yang kaget reflek membalikan badan dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Hanamiya—sebaliknya sang kekasih tidak mau kalah ia malah mempererat pelukannya dan mulai mencium leher mu.

"Aku juga kecanduan [Name]~ karena rasa [Name] seperti coklat.." Gumam Hanamiya, lelaki itu menjilat leher mu dan mengecup daerah itu dengan brutal, kau menutup mulut mu rapat rapat agar tidak ada suara-suara aneh lolos dari mulut mu, tangan mu meremas pundak Hanamiya dengan kencang mencoba melepaskan diri. Sedangkan Hanamiya semakin menjilat leher mu sesekali ia mengigit daerah itu, gawat, rasanya kaki mu lemas dan kau mulai menyukainya, tanpa sadar kau mendongakan kepala mu tentu itu akan membuat Hanamiya lebih leluasa bermain di leher mu. Semakin lama jilatan Hanamiya berubah menjadi hisapan kencang di leher mu—dan pertahan mu runtuh.

"Hmmmh..~"

"Ck… Akhirnya.. hmm.. kau memang manis.. dan disini jauh terasa serperti coklat…"

"Kau terasa seperti coklat [Name]"

"Aku jadi kecanduan…"

Hanamiya menyinkirkan tangan mu perlahan dan mengecup lembut bibir mu yang basah itu, tangan mu tanpa sadar melingkar di leher Hanamiya, kau berjijit agar jarak diantara kalian semakin tipis. Suara decakan dan deru nafas terdengar jelas di dapur itu—namun kau bersumpah saat tangan Hanamiya perlahan naik ke pinggang mu—lalu ke…

*BRUKKK!*

"HENTAI!"

Teriakan brutal mu membuat Yamazaki, Hara dan Furuhashi terbangun (Seto tidak akan bangun, bahkan dengan bom sekali pun) mereka berdua berlarian menuju dapur dan mendapati kau yang sedang duduk manis di depan meja makan. Mata mereka membulat saat melihat sarapan yang sudah tersedia di meja—"Tunggu! Jadi suara apa tadi..?" batin mereka dengan sweatdrop.

"Eeh.. kalian sudah bangun~ Ayo makan.. mana si Seto..?" Tanya mu, Hara dan Yamazaki berpandangan cukup lama.

"A.. dia masih tidur..oh ia [Name] kau tadi teriak karena apa..?" Tanya Yamazaki penasaran, kau hanya menggelang dalam diam. Mereka ber tiga menghela nafas dan mulai duduk di kursi tersebut. Yamazaki menatap makanan dengan berbinar binar.

"Yapp! Itadakimasu!"

Kalian menikmati sarapan pagi itu—sesekali tertawa dan bercanda untuk menghilangkan kebosannan sampai sebuah pertanyaan dari Furuhashi membuat semuanya terdiam… kau tidak peduli, sibuk melanjutkan makan.

"Ano…Mana Hanamiya..?"

"Akhhh.. entah lah…"

"Ekh ada seseorang berbaring di lantai dapur.." Hara beranjak dari kursi dan dia bersumpah itu adalah Hanamiya ! dia tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, hara hanya bisa memandangi kau dengan wajah asdfghjkl! "Apa lagi ini…" pikir Hara sambil sweatdrop, melihat Hara yang terdiam di dapur Yamazaki yang penasaran mulai mendekati temannya itu—dan demi titan! Itu Hanamiya sekarat !.

"HANAMIYAA! BANGUN! WOI! JANGAN MATI!—[NAME] KAU APAKAN HANAMIYA..?"

"Eh, jadi ada Hanamiya toh.. aku tidak tahu…"

*krik..*

* * *

**Kfor Kiss**

"Hanamiya Makoto-kun…" saut sensei yang sibuk dengan absensi siswanya—ia diam menunggu sang pemilik nama berkata "Hai' Imasu.." namun suasana hening "Hanamiya Makoto-kun…" sang wanita paruh baya itu mengulangi perkataanya—tetap hening, ia baru akan menuliskan alfa pada absensi sang siswa sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Tidak hadir sensei.. dia sedang sakit…"

*Krik..*

Kelas itu semakin hening bak kuburan perkataan mu membuat semua orang menatap horror kepada mu dengan pertanyaan nista di otak mereka "Sejak kapan Hanamiya sakit..~!"—tidak salah mereka berkata seperti itu, bayangkan saja bagaimana orang yang terkenal dengan ke sombongan dan ke licikannya itu sakit—sungguh tidak lucu—sepertinya kelas ini belum mau menerima kenyataan.

"Ah.. baik lah.. kita mulai pelajaran.."

Sensei pun tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.. ini adalah peristiwa yang langka..

*Skip!

Kau menghela nafas dan beralih menyeruput jus kotak yang kau beli tadi, angin musim semi berhembus membuat surai hitam mu melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin—hari pertama musim semi yang membosankan, pikir mu, kau mendongakkan kepala mu, iris keabuan mu bergerak mengikuti kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang berputar putar di atas mu, "Kenapa dia harus sakit.,.." Gumam mu pelan, tak kau sangka kalau pagi-pagi buta sang kekasih menelfon mu dengan suara serak ia berkata kalau dia tidak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini. Yang ajaibnya bahkan aku sendiri terkejut dengan pernyataan sang kekasih bahwa dia sedang sakit.

Oh! Siapa juga tidak terkejut kalau seorang Hanamiya Makoto sakit.

"[Name]" seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai hitam berjalan kearah mu dengan kotak bekal di tangannya, kau tersenyum simpul melihat lelaki itu—jarang-jarang sekali dia sendirian dan beralih kepada mu, biasanya dia sibuk dengan teman temannya.

"Ah.. Furuhashi-Chan..?" gumam mu dengan senyum, lelaki bertatapan kosong itu duduk di samping mu, ia meletakan bekalnya di samping mu dan menatap mu dengan mata itu, jujur orang ini sukses membuat mu bergidik—makasud mu, tatapan kosongnya itu dia terlihat seperti sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ah~ tapi walau pun begitu dia orang yang baik.

"Aku dengan kapten sakit..?"

"Hmm ya begitu lah.. aku yakin satu club terkejut mendengar hal itu…"

"Ajaib sekali [Name] bahkan Seto langsung terbangun…"

"Hahaha… dasar…"

Gumam mu dengan kekehan pelan, lalu hening. kalian berdua larut dalam keheningan, kau hanya mendongakkan kepala mu menikmati angin musim semi menyapu kulit putih mu, Furuhashi hanya menatap mu dengan intens, namun penglihatannya menangkap sebuah becak merah di leher mu—sebuah kerutan terukir di kening sang small forward, beribu pertanyaan terbang secara brutal di kepalanya dan selah satunya adalah "Apakah itu bekas ciuman..?" sial betapa inginnya dia menanyakan itu kepada mu namun belum niat itu tersampaikan, sebuah bayangan kalau kau akan menendang wajahnya sudah tebayang sejak tadi.

"~ A..[Name]—sudah berapa kali kau dan Hanamiya ciuman.."

Hening…

Mata mu mengkilat tajam menatap lelaki di depan mu ini, apa yang dia tanyakan? Mungkin dia ingin mati.. pikir mu, aura di atap sekolah itu sudah mulai mengerikan—Furuhashi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, karena terlalu percaya diri menanyakan hal tabu macam itu, oh ayo lah dia hanya ingin tahu bekas apa yang ada di leher mu, hanya itu. Sepertinya keingintahuan Furuhashi sudah melewati batas. Kau perlahan mendekati Furuhashi dan meremas kerah baju lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari mu itu.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu…?"

"A—a…aku hanya bertanya…"

"Setidaknya fikirkan lah pertanyaan yang berbobot!~ kau kira aku mau menjawabnya eoh!~"

"..Aa.. aku tidak memakasa [Name] untuk menjawabnya kok.."

"Cih! Dari mana kau mendapatkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!"

"Aku..Cuma penasaran dengan tanda merah di leher [Name]"

Sinting!

Kau menyingkir dari Furuhashi dan menutupi tanda merah itu—gila ini gila sudah satu minggu tapi tanda itu teranyata belum hilang juga, kau mengutuk ngutuk Hanamiya yang sudah seenaknya memberikan tanda ini, otak mu berputar mencari alasan alasan yang logis, namun sekeras apapun berfikir kau tidak menemukan jawabannya, digigit nyamuk sungguh mainstream, mana ada orang di gigit nyamuk sudah 1 minggu tidak hilang hilang. Kau menghela nafas mu.

"Ini Di gigit nyamuk…"

Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu….

"Tapi aku sudah melihatnya 1 minggu yang lalu, nyamuk macam apa yang menggigit leher mu—hingga segitu parahnya…"

Kalau kau orang jahat sudah sejak tadi kau menyumpal mulut Furuhashi dengan sepatu mu.

"…Haah.. kau ini—aku tidak mau menjawabnya…"

"Hmm.. ya sudah, tapi saat pesta tahun baru lalu aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman lho.. lalu saat di rumah mu… pasti itu bekas ciuman Hanamiya kan…"

"Ia Ia! Kau puas…!"

"[Name] jangan marah begitu, aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok… oh ia [Name] apa kau tahu…"

"Tahu apa..?"

Dan sekarang kau di buat penasaran olehnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendekati mu dan membisikan sesuatu yang sukses membuat wajah mu memerah, dengan kasar kau mendorong tubuh Furuhashi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sumpah serapah yang kau lontarkan kepada sang teman. Kau membanting pintu dan bersandar ke benda itu, wajah mu masih memerah, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan orang itu mengatakan hal tersebut kepada mu. Ingin rasanya kau membenturkan wajah mu ke dinding terdekat.

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau aku coba ya…"

Sepertinya kau sudah koslet..

#~Skip time

Bunyi decitan pintu saat kau membuka benda itu, tanpa permisi kau langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartement yang lumayan mewah itu, kau hanya menggeleng saat mendapati pintu apartement yang tidak di kunci, perlahan kau terus berjalan semakin dalam memasuki aperteman, dan kau tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat Hanamiya sedang terbaring lemas di atas sofa, ia mengenakan jacket tebal dan juga selimut, tanpak sebuah pleser penurun panas di keningnya—seandainya kau memotret adegan ini sekarang dan menyebarkannya di sekolah pasti akan menjadi gossip paling hot. Kau tersenyum saat Hanamiya langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut ketika melihat mu.

"Nani Nani..? Makoto..?" Tanya mu dengan nada mengejek seraya duduk di samping sang kekasih.

"Cih… Kalau kau mau mengejek ku untuk datang ke sini sebaiknya kau pulang saja.."

"Hmm..? jangan begitu, aku memang ingin menjenguk mu—dan mengobati mu…"

Hanamiya bersumpah rasanya demannya semakin tinggi saat tiba-tiba kau menaiki sofa itu dan merangkak di atas Hanamiya, lelaki itu berharap ini mimpi tapi disisi lain dia menyukainya, mata yang tadi sayu membulat sempurna melihat tingkah mu yang terkesan absurd itu.

"Na—ni..? [Name] apa yang…"

"Menyembuhkan mu..?"

"Menyembuhkan dengan cara ap—"

Hanamiya sontak menutup matanya saat kau melumat bibir sang kepten kirisaki diichi itu dengan kasar, tanpa aba-aba pun lidah mu sudah memasuki rongga mulut Hanamiya, dahi mu mengerut rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh mu, rasanya panas badan Hanamiya hari ini tidak normal, dan juga tengorokan mu rasanya sekan terbakar, perlahan kau melepaskan tautan bibir kalian dan mengatur nafas mengambil oksigan sebanyak banyaknya.

"[Name], ada apa dengan mu!"

"Haah..? "

"Jika kau mencium ku tentu saja penyakit ku berpindah kepada mu! Kenapa kau me—"

"Aku hanya ingin Makoto sembuh…"

Hanamiya tertegun ia tersenyum tipis dan mengelus surai mu dengan sayang.

"Dasar… ngomong ngomong siapa yang mengajari mu itu…"

"Furuhashi-chan.."

Dan saat itu Hanamiya bersumpah setelah ia sudah pulih nanti, dia akan memberikan latihan neraka dan bonus bogem untuk si miskin ekspresi itu. Dan Furuhashi merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan membunuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu kepada [Name]"

* * *

**O for One gift**

Sudah 18 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini… sebentar lagi umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua, dan dia harus meninggalkan masa-masa SMAnya, dan beralih kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa, namun rasanya dia juga sedikit bimbang memilih antara menjadi mahasiswa atau berhenti sekolah, otak yang diberi Tuhan diatas rata-rata itu berfikir keras tentang hal itu.

Sudah 18 tahun dia hidiup di dunia ini, menerima segala berita buruk tentang sikapnya yang terlalu licik. Tentang julukannya yang sangat tidak enak di dengar telinga. Namun dia yakin seburuk apapun orang memandangnya masih ada yang mau mencintainya. Setidaknya walaupun itu hanya berpura pura.

Sudah 18 tahun dia hidiup di dunia ini, dan hari ini adalah peringatannya, dia tidak ingin apapun, dia hanya ingin wanita yang dia cintai berada di sisinya sekarang

Hanya itu…

Dia berharap masih ada yang mengingat kalau ini harinya, walau itu bukanlah dari teman temannya, namun apa, hari yang seharusnya special menjadi hari yang biasa saja. Berlatih seperti biasa memarahi orang orang seperti biasa.. dan berjalan dengan mu seperti biasa.

Hari ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya—Hanamiya Makoto merasaka kalau tidak ada orang yang peduli dengannya—temasuk kekasihnya sendiri, sepertinya dia terkena penyakit aneh sehingga berharap mendapatkan selamat maupun hadiah dari seseorang—biasanya dia tak mau tahu walaupun itu adalah ulang tahunnya sendiri dan sekarang dia mengharapkannya walau itu hanya sebuah ucapan sederhana.

"Makoto… aku mau gendong…"

Perkataan absurd yang membuat semua drama yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi Hanamiya buyar seketika saat mendengar itu, dia menatap horror sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya.

"..? Nani..?" Tanya lelaki itu mencoba memastikan kalau yang dia dengar adalah kesalahan atau apa lah.

"Aku lelah berjalan, ayo jongkok dan gendong aku…"

Hanamiya memutar bola matanya bosan sembari berjongkok, kau langsung nak ke punggung Hanamiya dan melingkarkan tangan mu pada leher sang kekasih—beberapa orang yang lewat berkomentar macam macam jika itu seorang bibi dia berkomentar "Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak tahu malu…" dan jika itu anak SMA mereka akan berkomentar "Waa Romantis sekali..", Hanamiya tidak peduli lelaki itu hanya berjalan dengan kau yang berada di punggunya.

"Kau berat…"

"Benarkah, besok aku akan diet.."

"Hamm…"

Larut dalam keheningan, bersama dengan embusan angin yang melewati kalian berdua. Hanamiya masih berlarut larut dalam dramanya—sampai…

"Happy birthday…" ucapan yang membuat langkahnya terasa berat, dan berhenti, matanya membelalak saat sebuah kota kecil dengan bungkusan sederhana di sodorkan ke depan wajahnya, mulutnya membiasu, matanya memanas, perlahan Hanamiya menggapai bungkusan itu dan menggengam kuat benda tersebut. Berfikir apa dia selama satu hari ini "Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya" itu adalah sebuah kebohongan toh sekarang terbukti…

"Makoto..? Selamat ulang tahun..~ aku menyayangi mu.."

"…"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Hanamiya, ia mengangguk pelan dan terus berjalan, tidak bisa menyampaikan kata-kata yang cocok untuk semua ini, entah mengapa matanya terasa panas dan cairan hangat mulai keluar tanpa aba-aba, isakan siakan kecil sesekali terdengar—rasanya sudah lama sekali dia menangis bahagia seperti sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan kau mengelus surai reven itu, berharap sang kekasih berhenti menangis karena mereka sudah terlalu mencolok.

Dan satu buah hadiah..

Sudah cukup untuk Hanamiya selama itu dari mu…

* * *

**T For Thank You**

Satu buah kata yang sangat sederhana… dengan makna yang sangat besar

Dan sebuah kata yang tidak bisa Hanamiya katakan kepada mu…. Karena dia tidak memiliki nyali sebesar itu…

Namun sekarang dia yakin—dia tidak akan mengatakannya namun melakukannya…

Hingga hari ini… ketika bunga sakura mendominasi sekolah mewah itu, ketika kerumunan murid kelas 1 dan 2 berbondong-bondong mengunjungi kakak kelas favoritenya hanya untuk mengambil kancing seragam sang senior dan tidak sedikit juga yang menangis haru karena sang kakak senior akan pergi, begitu juga dengan Hanamiya Makoto—sungguh dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia mempunyai penggemar yang cukup banyak ah bukan sepertinya ini sudah kelewatan, anak anak perempuan itu dengan brutalnya mengambil kancing seragam sang coach kirisaki daiichi itu. Jujur Hanamiya tidak ingin mempunya fans yang banyak, dan bayangan pertamanya adalah bagaimana jika Kise Ryouta saat kelulusan ya, mungkin dia langsung masuk UGD gara gara fans yang bejibun itu.

Disisi lain kau lelah menunggu sang kekasih, rasanya sudah hampir satu jam kau menunggu di sini, kau juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa kancing secara percuma, pertama kancing punya Hara, lelaki pencinta permen karet itu dengan wajah dan baju yang kacau menghampri mu dan memberikan mu kancing, lalu disusul dengan Yamazaki, Seto dan terakhir Furuhashi yang hapir terlihat seperti zombie, mereka semua masih sempat sempatnya memberikan mu benda itu, padahal kalian sama sama kelas 3—kau menghela nafas berat, sesekali memainkan keempat kancing di tengah mu itu, sampai seorang yang lebih mengerikan muncul dihadapan mu.

Hampir saja kau jantungan melihat kekasih mu itu, dia seperti lelaki yang terkena pelecehan seksual, benar benar kacau. Dengan wajah masam Hanamiya duduk di samping mu, dia membiarkan dadanya yang tereksplos dengan jelas karena memang tidak ada kancing yang bertenger di kemeja mauapun blazernya, sangat mengerikan.

"Kau lama sekali…"

"Cih.. harusnya kau menolong ku dari anak-anak kelas satu itu, mereka mengerikan…"

"Itu sudah bagus—aku kira kau tidak ada yang fans, ternyata…"

"Ee! Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya..!

Hanamiya melipat tangganya di dada dan menatap mu kesal, kau hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hanamiya, ternyata lelaki itu benar benar kesal. Ah~ bisakah waktu seperti ini kau dapatkan lagi setelah kalian berdua menginjak perguruan tinggi..? mengingat Hanamiya tidak satu universitas dengan mu.

"Oh ia … selamat kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi tahun ini, dan diterima di Universitas yang terkenal itu…" ucap mu dengan senyuman yang terkesan di pakasakan, Hanamiya mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, ia beranjak dan menaik tangan mu dengan kasar, tangan besarnya meremas pundak mu hingga daerah itu terasa ngilu.

"Itt..tee..! apa yang—" kau tak jadi protes, wajah Hanamiya saat itu sangat serius auranya pun mengerikan, kau hampir tidak bisa menatap mata sang kekasih.

"[Name] dengar kan aku…" mata itu mengkilat tajam, " Aku tidak akan masuk universitas.. [Name] aku belum bisa membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan terimakasih kepada mu, jadi.. izinkan aku mengatakannya.. ah bukan izinkan aku melakukannya, membalas semuanya.. kau boleh ke universitas namun aku tidak akan pegi kesana, karena aku akan berkerja untuk menghidupi kelurga kita… sudah ku putuskan… sebagai ucapan terimakasih aku ingin menikahi mu dan membahagiakan mu.… kau mau kan..?"

Jantung mu seakan berhenti berdetak, ingin rasanya kau memukul orang ini karena terlalu nekat, dia lebih memilih untuk menikah dibandingkan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, kau menutup wajah mu, tidak tahan untuk tertawa—orang ini ternyata bodoh. Pikir mu, kau menghela nafas panjang dan menatap manik Hanamiya dengan intens. Kau mengangguk, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Hanamiya lelaki itu hampir saja melompat gembira jika dia tidak menjaga image-nya, dia memeluk mu erat dan mencium bibir mu singkat.

"Jadi.. kita menikah dan aku ke universitas lalu kau berkerja..?"

"Ya…!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada orangtua mu dan mereka menerimanya…"

"Haa.?"

"Baik lah seminggu lagi kita adakan pestanya…"

Kau hanya bisa diam dengan wajah absurd… tidak menyangka ucapan terimakasih dari Hanamiya sangat nekat seperti ini,namun jujur kau sangat senang—walau dalam benak kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau kau akan menikah pada umur 19 tahun.

"Wakss! Hore kami akan jadi paman..~~"

Dan ke empat orang gila muncul dari semak semak…

"TUNGGU SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SINI…!"

* * *

**O for Only**

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa gesa yang beradu dengan lantai itu, menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras, sesosok anak bersurai hitam berlari tergesa gesa meuju seorang lelaki yang sedang meminum cofe-nya dan fokus kepada surat kabar di tangannya, sampai anak berumur 7 tahun itu berteriak tepat di samping sang lelaki.

"Tou-san!"

"Ya Tuhan! Apa ? Aki..? kau mengejutkan tou-san.." ketus lelaki berumur 28 tahun itu seraya meletakan cofe panas itu di meja, mata sayunya menatap sang putra yang sedang tersenyum bodoh, entah mengapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enek.

"Tadi di sekolah kami disuruh membuat sebuah cerita tentang ayah masig masing…"

"Jadi kau mau membacakan cerita yang kau buat kepada tou-san…?"

"Ya… dengarkan baik baik ya…"

"Hmm baik lah…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum licik sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan—matanya fokus ke anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ekehm… Ayah ku, karya Hanamiya Akira, Ayah ku bernama Hanamiya Makoto seorang pemegang saham terbesar disalah satu perusahaan yang terkenal di jepang milik seorang paman dengan mata yang berbeda warna.." Hanamiya sweatdroped maksudnya Akashi " dulu ayah ku adalah seorang pemain basket yang hebat, dia salah satu dari raja tanpa mahkota yang sangat terkenal di zamannya, ayah seorang yang baik namun terkadang dia juga jahil, ayah sering mengerjai ku dan sering menakut nakuti ku tentang hal hal aneh, namun ayah orang yang sangat baik hati dia tidak pernah menolak semua permintaan ku, kata ibu ayah orang yang sangat licik namun aku tidak befikir begitu—ayah sering bertengkar dengan ibu pasal hal hal sepele, tapi mereka tidak bertengkar seperti suami istri, mereka lebih seperti anak SMA yang baru berpacaran.." mulut Hanamiya terbuka, dari mana anaknya ini tahu kata-kata aneh itu.. "Walau ayah sudah berhenti bermain basket ayah selalu mengajari ku tentang olahraga itu, dia ingin aku menjadi pemain basket yang hebat… aku menyayangi ayah… terimakasih untuk semuanya…"

Anak bersurai hitam itu tersenyum polos sambil menatap sang ayah dengan mata besarnya, Hanamiya tersenyum dan mengacak ngacak surai sang anak, Hanamiya senang walau hanya dengan sebuah cerita pendek dan sedikit absurd itu. Hanamiya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Terimakasih.. ya Aki…"

"Hai~ Tou-san… oh ia, sudah jam 2 ayo kita menjemput kaa-san.."

Hanamiya hampir lupa kalau dia harus menjemput mu ke kampus jam dua ini, dan bersyukur karena sang anak telah mengingatkannya, Hanamiya meneguk habis cofenya dan beranjak dari duduknya mengambil kunci mobil lalu menggandeng tangan sang anak menuju keluar ruangan. Kedua ayah dan anak itu larut dalam hening selama di perjalanan

"Tou-san…"

"Ya"

"Kapan kita kan liburan…?"

"Hmm.. Kapan Akira mau…"

"Hagai mana kalau minggu depan..? aku ingin ke pantai.."

"Baik lah…~"

Hanamiya sudah dapat menebak, anaknya bosan terus terusan berada di rumah bersama baby sisternya, dia juga butuh kasih sayang orangtua, dan Hanamiya bertekat dia akan mengosongkan semua jadwalnya sampai hari minggu sehingga dia bisa menghabisakan liburanya bersama dengan mu dan juga Akira, sungguh dia tidak meminta lebih kebahagaiaan dari ini…

Hanya dengan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat hangat..

Itu sudah sangat cukup.

Hanya itu

* * *

**ENDING**

.

.

.

.

**A/n :Horeee utang gw lunas QAQ yang ini doang..!*mewek* maaf misa-san karena ceritanya aneh di akhir miya benar benar kehabisan ide… QAQ akh sudahlah miya harap misa sukaa..~~ dan juga readers..~ semoga suka..~**

**Sampai jumpa pada fict miya selanjutnya…**

**Dan happy birthday For Hanamiya Makoto! Semoga fansnya makin banyak :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review~**


End file.
